Pieridae
Spread your wings. It's time to fly. Make your leap. Own the sky. -Ms Moem P I E R I D A E The world isn't always how you want it to be This character belongs to Sby. Adopted by FF. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E "I'm beautiful? Thank you." Pieridae is quite a sight. Her main body is pale, pale, green, with a couple visible white markings, and her underscales are yellow-green.Her four wings are a pale yellow on the outside, then the yellow gets brighter and bolder as it gets closer to the middle of the wing. and resemble her namesake, the Pieridae butterfly's, wings. Her eyes are bright green. Image of her is in infobox P E R S O N A L I T Y "Oh, you are '''definitely' better than me. Definitely."'' Pieridae is a dragon that speaks her mind. And the things in her mind are not always the nicest. She is rather sarcastic, not very nice unless you earn her true friendship, then she is simply a bit of a friendly teaser. Pieri reacts differently to different situations. Often, if a dragon reaches out to her, she looks them up and down and assesses them. If she gets in trouble, how she reacts depends on who is upset with her. If her parents are, she apologized and tries not to do it again. But if a soldier gets her in trouble, she still apologizes, but she does it still, though more carefully. If someone she loves is hurt, she ditches her sarcastic outer shell and runs to comfort them, to make them smile or at least feel somewhat better. S K I L L S "I'm what? A flamesilk? You must be lying." *Flamesilk- Quite a powerful one at that, though she almost hates it, because of where she needs to be now. *Can fly- Because of her wings, Pieridae can fly, unlike most dragons younger than her that haven't gone through Metamorphosis *Fast flyer/runner- Pieri has pretty strong flight, and she can run pretty fast, but she dislikes running for too long *Can be pretty funny -Pieridae has a great, though sarcastic, sense of humour, and her jokes can be pretty good, actually. H I S T O R Y "No! I know where you'll take me! Chrysalis, don't form!" At first, Pieridae had a normal life as a SilkWing, following orders, using sarcasm (only with her friends), respecting the Queen. But one day, close to Metamorphosis, it truly changed. It all began when she discovered her wrists were hurting, and she saw what looked like fire bubbling under the scales. She was afraid, as her sister had told her that was a sign that in Metamorphosis, she would become a flamesilk. She was worried, but she hid it, as worry didn't suit her personality. But soon it was her day to begin the thing that would change her life. She walked reluctantly to the Cocoon for her Metamorphosis. As it began, she completely blanked out. All she heard was screaming, and then the chrysalis circled her, and all was quiet. For seven (or was it six?) whole days. Eventually, she broke out of her firey chrysalis and was greeted by a world of sound and light. She tried to look at herself and spotted her beautiful wings. She gasped, and she tried to flap them. It was so odd to have two new things to be able to move. Then she heard yelling, and saw a dragon that warmed her heart. A dragon she hadn't seen in so long. Her mother. She jumped, was afraid for a second as she fell, then felt her wings open and she soared. She felt so free. But then she looked at the four walls and discovered that she wasn't free. She was trapped. And then she flew over to her mother and embraced her. This dragon had been so important to her for so long. She missed her. And now she was here. Here with her. But she didn't know what to feel. She was finally with her mother, but it was here. Of all places to se Skippers again, a place where they were both trapped. Suddenly her mother released her and said, "There's someone I think you should meet," she said. She watched as her mother stepped aside and revealed a brown dragon with red and purple wings. "Hey, I'm Peacock." the dragon said. "I've been talking to your mother, and she thinks we could be friends." Pieridae just stopped and sized up the dragon. "Hmm..." she said. "Fine, I'll try you out. Let's try to be friends. I mean, I guess a friend would be good in a place like this." T R I V I A "Wanna share some '''totally random facts?'"'' *Her colors and name are based off of the Pieridae butterfly, except for the fact that unlike some Pieridaes, she has no black on her body. *Her favourite thing to say is either, "Tie your snout with silk" (meaning shut up) or "You could burn me with my own silk" (expression of surprise) *She loves rock music *She enjoys smelling flowers G A L L E R Y "You wanna see what I look like? Here I am!" -Her thoughts breaking out of chrysalis. (I need pictures of Pieridae butterflies, and some pictures would be wonderful c:) SilkWingBase.png|Joy Ang SilkWingSigil.png|Platy 3AEB5A70-8992-4722-A807-6E65E4B1AAB7.png|By Piggyxl! Chibi pieridae by avaloncat.png|Cute Pieri by Avalon! 1200px-Catopsilia pyranthe male, Burdwan, West Bengal, India 14 09 2012.jpg|Yee thanks for the pieridae butterfly picture Feather! Pieridae is annoyed.png|By InterGalacticFly!! IMG 20181021 191703.jpg|By Stormtorch, thx! IMG_0252.PNG|FR Pieri by moi!! R E L A T I O N S H I P S "Aw Peacock, thanks girl!" S K I P P E R S Pieridae feels connected to her mother in ways she never felt connected before now that they are both trapped in the Flamesilk Factory. She loves to sit and talk with her mother. She laughs at her mother's jokes, no matter how bad they are, and always smiles at her. S W A L L O W T A I L Pieridae misses her father, as when her mom left to return to the Flamesilk Factory, he was the only guardian she had. She hopes one day she will get to see him again. If it isn't today, maybe tomorrow. If not tomorrow, any day after. She won't give up on him. A P O D E M I A Pieridae is worried for her younger sister. Apodemia, or Apo, always seemed to need her. And now that she isn't there, she worries no one will help Apo. Another reaon she is worried is because if she is a flamesilk, Apo may be one too. And she doesn't want Apo to have to live like this P E A C O C K Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing)